Faint Hearts
by arcadiablitz
Summary: In which England finds that Liechtenstein is a rather enjoyable, lovely young girl he likes spending time with. — Series of short England/Liechtenstein drabbles/oneshots, some of which are AU and some of which aren't AU. The cover image not owned by me. Accepting requests!
1. Cutie

**Eh…I've developed a recent liking for this pairing. If you don't like it, I suggest you leave. **

**This is a series of drabbles revolving around England/Liechtenstein. Some are AU, some aren't. If I use their human names, England's will be his official name (Arthur Kirkland) and Liechtenstein's will be Sisia Vogel. If I genderbend them (Nyotalia), Arthur's name will be Victoria Kirkland and Liechtenstein's will be Noah Stein. **

**Every drabble is different, unless I say two are related.**

**If you own the cover image and would like for it to be taken down, notify me and I will do so.**

**:3 I hope you like!**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

It was another World Conference gone crazy. America was arguing with both France and Russia, China was trying to calm the three Allies down, Italy was shouting out things about pasta, and everything was a complete disaster…as always. For once, England wasn't up there arguing with America and France. He was seated on the red couch some distance away, silently sipping his cup of tea, waiting for the meeting to end so he could go drinking with Prussia and Denmark (his drinking-only buddies. Besides that, they were nothing to him).

He suppressed the urge, however, to go up there and knock some sense into all the nations when he heard Switzerland threaten to shot everyone if they didn't shut up and listen to him. He could hear Hungary's frying pan make contact with what he assumed was Prussia's skull, along with Austria's comment of approval. Romano was cursing heavily at Spain, who was claiming the older Italy brother was "as cute as a tomato," and Belgium was giggling at their argument beside her brother, The Netherlands, who replied only with harsh comments regarding Spain.

England placed his piping hot cup of tea on the coffee table and sighed, leaning back into the comfortable sofa. Though there were arguments going on this way and that, his mind was in a relatively calm state (again, save for the urge to do what Germany usually does at meetings—take over and knock some sense into them).

He froze when he heard something shuffle beside him. Looking over, he saw Liechtenstein, gazing at him curiously with her teal eyes.

"…Aren't you going to participate?" she asked after a long pause, as if thinking about what she was going to say. England blinked—since when did he and Switzerland's little sister interact like this?—but after a few moments, slowly shook his head. The small European country pursed her lips and decided to take a seat next to him, a smile finding it's way to her face.

"They're always so loud, aren't they?" she giggled. England frowned, confused at her rather friendly gesture, and picked up his tea, taking another sip of the bittersweet liquid. After placing it back down, he turned to face her with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you talking to me?" He knew it had sounded quite rude; he hoped the rather fragile girl hadn't taken it to be that way. It appeared as though she didn't, thankfully, for she just straightened her posture, brushed the dust off of her dress, and replied,

"You seemed kind of lonely, and Big Bruder is fighting with the other countries…" England arched an eyebrow, and, after realizing he had tensed up (and for nothing, at that), relaxed and once again leaned back into the couch.

"Switzerla—err, your big brother really doesn't like the other countries much, does he…?" Liechtenstein shook her head, the ribbon that she had tied in her hair swaying with her movements (and not coming undone, either. How _did _she keep it like that, anyway?).

"I don't think so…" she muttered. England sighed inwardly. Well, the polite thing to do would be to continue and have a conversation with the lovely young girl, wouldn't it? He'd never exactly conversed with her, save for when he had remarked that their national anthems sounded oddly similar and she had agreed, confused.

"He loves to argue a lot," he continued. "Well, then again, I do too, so I suppose I have no right to say such things, but still…" Liechtenstein giggled again; it sounded to him like a small, ringing silver bell that could fit in one's palm.

"Big Bruder does argue with them a lot, but I don't think he hates them," she admitted. "Elizabeta told me that he's kind of like a tsundere character, except in real life." When she noticed his confusion, she quickly added, "Elizabeta is Hungary."

"No, no, I knew that…what is a tsundere?" She seemed to go red at his question, but answered nonetheless.

"A tsundere is a kind of character that'll never admit their feelings for someone…and usually acts mean or harsh to other people to cover it up. Japan told Hungary about it, and she told me." She smiled brightly and looked up into England's emerald eyes. "I think Big Bruder just needs some time."

"…I see," he muttered. "You're really, really close to him, aren't you?"

"Of course! He's my Big Bruder!" she beamed. England cracked a smile at the small girl, finding himself to enjoy her company (and forgetting about where he was and what he'd been thinking about in the first place). Their conversation flowed one nicely, until there was a loud crash, and both England and Liechtenstein whirled around and peered over the top of the couch to see what had happened. Switzerland had apparently shoved Austria into the wall (much to Hungary's dismay; it appeared as though she was torn between smacking Switzerland or Prussia senseless with her trusty frying pan). He was letting out a string of vulgar cuss words at his former friend, and he had some of his shirt gripped in his hand. Remembering the person seated next to him, England immediately grabbed Liechtenstein—to her surprise—and covered her ears and eyes with his arms.

"Hey, quiet down, will you?" England shouted. "You have a little sister, you bloody fool!" Switzerland abruptly stopped and slowly turned his head to look at the island nation, embarrassment visible on his face. He let go of Austria after a few tense minutes and sighed deeply, scratching the back of his head.

"…Mm…" was all he murmured before he went back to his seat. England sighed and took his arms off of Liechtenstein's face.

"Deepest apologies about that," he quickly let out. She frowned in confusion and glanced at her older brother. When she noticed him staring at her, silently and indirectly motioning for her to come back, she turned around and said,

"Thank you for chatting with me, England, but I've got to go to Big Bruder." She then hopped up off of the couch, gave a cute little wave, and scurried off to Switzerland, seating herself next to him with a unbelievably bright look on her cherubic face.

England chuckled to himself and turned back to face the coffee table, his smile dropping when he realized he was all alone again—something he didn't normally mind, of course. Perhaps he could indulge in another conversation with the girl…he wouldn't mind doing so, he thought to himself, and the smile returned. _That is, if that xenophobic fool allows me to come within a meter of her next time…_

The rest of the World Conference flew by—arguments here and there, but the meeting itself more or less calmed down—and Prussia and Denmark rushed over to England, prepared to go drink themselves beyond recognition (except Prussia; the damn git couldn't get drunk, no matter how hard he tried). As he was exiting the rather spacious room with his loud, obnoxious companions, he turned just slightly and caught Liechtenstein's eye. She smiled, and he returned the gesture, before he was dragged out by the Nordic and the Prussian.

* * *

It was yet another World Conference gone mad, possibly even worse than the last one (if that was possible). Belarus had pulled out a knife and was chasing Lithuania around the room with it because Russia had admitted that Lithuania had always been one of his favorites (to Latvia's dismay and Belarus' anger). Cuba had resulted to throwing furniture around to express his hatred for America, and had accidentally whacked Canada (who?) across the face with a hardcover dictionary when he'd mistaken the boy to be his older brother.

And again England found himself sitting out, not wanting to get tangled up in the madness. Again Liechtenstein had come up to him with a contagiously happy expression and again they'd conversed until Switzerland called her back when he noticed she'd disappeared.

Again the meeting had ended, and again he was to leave with Prussia and Denmark—that is, until he felt a tug at his military jacket. He stopped and turned to see Liechtenstein herself, a shy but still elated look on her doll-like face.

"E-England, do you have any plans for tomorrow…?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He noted that Hungary stood some distance behind her, nodding with a satisfied grin on her face.

"C'mon, Artie, hurry up!" Denmark whined. A smile slowly crept across England's face and he shook his head.

"No, I don't." He knew damn well that he was to go drinking again with Prussia and Denmark, but right now, that mattered none. "…I'd love to spend some time with you, if that is what you're implying." She broke out into the largest smile he'd ever seen—not on her, but on anyone, including America—and turned when she let go of his jacket to follow his drinking buddies, who waited impatiently for him at the top of the stairs.

"What took you so long, Artie?" Prussia questioned, already marching down. England just chuckled and replied,

"Oh, nothing, just got a date with an absolute cutie." He muttered the last part, but blush was visible on his face, and the two didn't ask any further.

* * *

**Fun fact: Today is my dog's birthday. Happy third birthday, Phineas~**

**Eh, I really hope you liked it. Favorite and review, please! It'll make my day!**


	2. Angel

**This pairing just gets cuter and cuter to me~ Though I do like Switzerland/Liechtenstein, Belgium/Liechtenstein, Belarus/Liechtenstein, Hungary/Liechtenstein, and Prussia/Liechtenstein, too~!**

**Oh god, I got reviews! :'D**

** September Samstar : **It's so cute, how couldn't someone like it? X3 Of course I'll continue!

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Thank you! c': Haha, here's some more~

** Scotty1609 : **Thank you, so glad you like it! :D Here's some more!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**I also apologize if this isn't as good as the first one. Dx I actually like the first oneshot…**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

He watched her glide across the room, long blond hair down, silky white dress flowing behind her, stealthily evading the backsides of those standing around the large, beautifully polished room. She was gorgeous, with teal eyes, an ivory complexion, and gorgeous, perfectly-shaped pink lips that were currently curved just slightly upwards in an ever-present smile. He watched as she stopped by the occasional person, striking up a brief conversation before leaving again, unaware of the following stares of awe she received whenever she left and whenever she came.

She came closer and closer to him, and he could see the light reflect on her jeweled, silver necklace and sparkle, all the more adding to her alluring, absolutely dazzling appearance. He froze and she moved even closer, her eyes flickering on him for a split second before returning their attention to the Belorussian girl she was talking to. The Belorussian woman was bewitching as well, but in a different way. Her hair was longer, with more brown mixed in with the pale blond. Her face was sharper, her eyes colder, her appearance overall sending chills down peoples' spines. She was beautiful—frighteningly beautiful—but she was more of an opposite, a winter to the bright, stunning spring she was conversing with.

And then she began to pass by him. Her gaze was focused on him; her attempt to hide her eyes with her short bangs was quite obvious to him. And then she stopped, foot in midair, heel less than an inch above the ground, and she spun slowly till she was facing him, a somehow determined look in her turquoise eyes. She took a step closer and her lips parted to release the words,

"Hello, Arthur."

Then she tilted her head to the side, closed her eyes lightly, and smiled, curtseying. He felt his heart skip a beat and he nodded, bowing to the sightly lady before him, at a loss of words at the moment. The music then suddenly decided to change into a slower song and reddish-pink dusted across the younger woman's face and crawled up on the Brit's neck. He instinctively extended her arm out to her and sucked up a large, mostly unneeded amount of air, and asked,

"Dance?"

She gladly (and thankfully, fortunately, on his part) accepted and took his hand and they slowly began moving, picking up the casual speed the other couples were moving along to. Her Belorussian friend had found another woman to dance with—a rather busty, catlike lady, whom he believed was Belgian (and was the younger sister of Abel Vissel, a Dutch acquaintance of his)—and they swirled away, lost in the growingly thick crowd of dancing duos that began moving along to the slow beat.

He returned his gaze to her, finding himself practically drowning in her fascinating eyes. She seemed to glow in the soft light of the chandelier as they neared the center of the ballroom, her eyes nervously cast towards the ground. As the music gradually began to pick up speed, her line of vision climbed up, along with the beat, until she was staring directly into his emerald eyes, unable to look away.

_She's an angel, _he thought, a grimace forming in his mind at his inadequacy.

_He's such a gentleman, _she thought, a frown forming in her mind at her incompetency, _and he's too good for me._

And, somehow, they click.

* * *

A year and a half later, the invitations come, presented in a pure white envelope wrapped up with a red satin ribbon. The Swiss brother receives it first, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips when he reads,

_Dear Vash Zwingli,_

_You are invited to..._

* * *

**I hope you liked!**

**i personally liked this drabble… :o**

**And yes, that at the end is an invitation to their wedding. Tee hee. :3**

**Favorite and review, please! Leave suggestions if you'd like! I'll make sure to credit you if you give me an idea~**

**~~ethereal imagination **


	3. New Years

**I made a video of Liechtenstein, and it has EngLiech in it…it took a few hours to make, and my back really hurts now because of it. Dx If you actually want to see it, it's called '[APH] All Around Me [Liechtenstein]' and is by ErumaArion (my YouTube account). **

**I wonder how many chapters I'm going to give this…maybe 50?**

**More reviews! :'D You have no idea how happy I am at getting reviews…I get happier and more in the mood to write whenever I see a review. True fact.**

**AND ERMAHGAWD THIS IS MY FIRST 2013 STORY. :'D At least, it's 2013 in my time. **

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Nope, Vash didn't kill him. xD in that specific oneshot/drabble, they were on good terms~ Them and their brothers? Oh, of course, hon~! I'll make that my next chapter! :)

** September Samstar : **Thank you! X3

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing.**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

The night sky was lit beautifully by thousands of shining stars, not a single cloud dotting the dark world above. All the countries were seated down on the face of a hill excitedly, watching as displays of fireworks exploded in the sky and slowly faded away, only to be replaced by another, more exciting one. Hungary and Japan were taking animatedly about yaoi (and suggesting ideas for Japan's next R-18 doujinshi), the Allies were arguing about America going on a diet (that was to consist of burgers, the North American country exclaimed), Switzerland and Austria were bickering about trivial things, and most the others were chatting around while Liechtenstein sat on her own under a willow tree silently.

She could spot the rainbow of colors rising up into the sky—red, gold, green, purple—with wide eyes, a smile on her face. She tensed up when she heard footsteps crunching in the grass beside her, and whirled around to see England standing there, a nervous smile on his face as he lifted his hand and waved.

"H-hello there, Liechtenstein," he greeted. Pink crawled across her ivory face (right then, she cursed herself for being so pale) and answered as she smiled,

"H-hi, England." He plopped down next to her and sighed, leaning against the gnarled trunk of the old willow tree. Their view of the other countries was pretty much obscured by the wispy leaves—or whatever they were—that hung limply from the twisted, strong branches.

"…Vash calmed down earlier," England suddenly announced, gazing at her. "You don't have to hide out here anymore." She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she replied. "I don't think I need to constantly be clinging to him, y'know?" He nodded in understanding and looked up at the somewhat-blocked view of the sky. The fireworks were still going on, but they had gotten much bigger and brighter (to America's delight and Cuba's dismay, for he disliked America's joy). Just outside their little boundaries, they heard Poland begin to shout,

"Guys, let's, like, countdown, okay? I've got a clock, like, right here!" They all then began to shout, counting down from ten until they were just about to reach zero. Liechtenstein froze as she noticed England scooting over to her, leaning slightly above her, until they reached zero and his face flew down, level with hers, and he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and her face turned cherry red, unable to think or do anything.

The island nation pulled away with a wild grin when the nations had stopped cheering, his cheeks an adorable pink.

"Happy New Years, Liechtenstein!"

* * *

**I should add that I'll do anything for a request—Nyotalia, chibitalia, Nekotalia, 2P!talia, AUs (like this one), wartimes, whatever. If you request it, I'll try my best to do it~! You can also request a specific time period! :3 I don't mind studying a bit~**

**I just don't do lemons. ._. Especially since there's **_**Liechtenstein **_**in here and the king of tsunderes, England. That, and I don't want the rating to go higher than T.**


	4. Surprise

**96bittersweetblackcat asked for me to do one that involves Liechtenstein, England, and their brothers! :3 Here it is!**

** 96bittersweetblackcat : Danke! :3 And of course I can~ And you're welcome~**

**DISCLAIMER: Nadda. Not Hetalia, not Doritos (though I wish I could own both hurrrrr)**

**EDIT: HOLY SHIT 11 REVIEWS fuesfjkgnegosiKFBKurjgnegl**

** September Samstar : **I can do both for you~! :3 And no problem, miss~

** Ayumi Kudou : **Thank you! X3 I'll do that as well~ Thank you for the idea~

** AOI Shirogane : **:'D It needs so much more love! Yes, they are so Asufskfdhfks;;fzsdasdf cute together! You're welcome, darlin'~ And of course I can! *shall start researching after other requests*

Do I RP? I've never done it with actually characters (I've made up my own and stuff) but that's because I've never gotten the chance to. I do love RPing~

** 19th-of-the-12th : **Thank you! :3 I'm glad to hear that I've kept them in-character. I was afraid they were too OOC. I think I will, but after I write the two PruLiech ones I'm planning~

** Ayumi Kudou : **Hehe, yep~

**WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS HOW HAPPY THIS JUST MADE ME ASDFF:;s;dnfkgewlghq32iowrfj**

**I apologize for this one being worse than the others and possibly longer. (it's unbelievably shitty but i'm uploading it anyway haha because fuck you**

**new, i love you guys, don't take that seriously)**

**edit: sorry this is late, I slept in till two pm today… o.O**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

Sisia's heart dropped when she saw Vash storm inside their house. His blond hair was a mess, his eyes fierily burning, his hand tightly gripped on his wallet. He kicked the front door shut and marched over to the dining table, ignoring his little sister's presence for now, and threw his wallet onto the table, which resulted in it sliding across and dropping onto the floor. He ignored that, too, and made his way towards the stairs, stomping up without saying a word—not a single peep, not even to Sisia.

The Liechtenstenian girl frowned in confusion and pushed herself off of the cream-colored sofa. She quickly grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, tossing it back onto the coffee table when she did so. She scurried up the stars and stopped in front of her Swiss brother's room, her hand lingering above the doorknob, unsure of whether to open the door or not.

She stood there for a good few minutes, contemplating what to do, when she finally sighed and lightly pushed the door open, surprised to find Vash completely wrapped up in his covers. His head was hidden under his mass of pillows and his muddy shoes were seemingly thrown off carelessly, one by the window and one by the bookshelf that stood close to the door.

"…Vash?" Sisia called out quietly. She received no answer and she inwardly sighed. She knew Vash could get mad—not that he'd ever blown up at her; she'd seen him get into various fist-fights with people he greatly disliked, such as Gilbert Beilschmidt or Roderich Edelstein, the latter being his former best friend—but he'd never gone to such…_extremes _before. He would always stop and drop by on the couch with her and openly talk about what was wrong. He never stormed upstairs and climbed into bed like he was miserable.

"Vash, what's wrong?" she tried again. She tiptoed carefully over to his bedside, taking note of the closed military green curtains and the TV on static. "Vash, please say something…" she pleaded. Still no answer. She leaned closer to him and tugged at the covers, shocked when Vash pulled them away and held them closer, tighter to him. "V-Vash…"

"…Please go away, Sisia…" he murmured. "…I'll be fine." Her mouth was agape—when was the last time he'd turned her down in such a way for anything? She couldn't remember—and she took a few quiet, startled steps backwards until her back was pressed up against the white doors of her brother's closet.

"…_Please…" _Vash pleaded once more, pain evident in his voice. She nodded, despite knowing he couldn't see her with his face buried into his sheets like that, and sluggishly scooted away, gulping loudly, confused and somewhat…depressed. She'd never liked seeing others in pain, or sorrow, or even anger, for their feelings were inflicted upon her as well. Vash had always told her it was no good to act like that, but she just couldn't help it.

"O-okay…okay…" she whispered, nearing the door. She grabbed the doorframe and used it to pull herself out, silently closing the door with her foot once she was out in the hall. She slid down the wall and landed softly on the carpeted floor and let out a puzzled, somber sob.

* * *

"Arthur! Calm your ass down, man!" Alfred demanded. Peter stood beside him, a pout on his face, attempting to glower at his older brother. Said British man was stomping around, his hands raised up towards the ceiling, loud shouts bubbling from his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do, Alfred! You're not my father!" he retorted.

"I wouldn't be telling you what to do if you fucking told me what the hell is wrong with you!" the American man shouted back. Arthur froze and tensed up, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"Just…" he exhaled loudly, trembling with anger. "…_please _get the fuck out of my house." Alfred's eyes widened and took a step back. Peter covered his ears and scuttled away, despite having quite the potty mouth himself.

"Arthur, what happened—"

"Did I fucking stutter?" he turned and glared at the younger man. They weren't exactly blood-related, but they had a close relationship that two brothers would have. The American had, after all, lived with Arthur almost all of his life, so they might as well be brothers.

"Arthur, seriously—"

"Did you hear me?"

"Was it Francis?"

"Now."

"Did you get fired?"

"Get the _fuck _out of this goddamn house right now, Alfred!" he screamed again, jabbing a danger towards the front door. His gaze dropping to the floor, he slowly walked to the door with a dejected expression on his face. Sure, he and Arthur didn't get along perfectly (they had daily arguments, but sometimes, those arguments were the highlight of their day), and sure, they both had anger issues (especially Arthur when he was drunk), but he'd never gotten like _that. _

He slammed the door shut behind him and glanced around the street, dismayed to find no one outside.

He marched off in a random direction, unsure of where he was going—he just knew it was somewhere, elsewhere from Arthur.

* * *

Sisia had escaped the house about an hour ago, unsure of what else to do. Vash was still cooped up in his room, and he'd apparently locked the door—she'd tried entering again to talk to him, but the knob wouldn't twist.

She'd thrown on a white knitted sweater and hat; it was October, and the temperatures had been slowly dropping and dropping, making her wish spring would hurry up and come (it was her favorite season). She and Vash lived in the middle of town, so she knew where she was, and she didn't have to walk long to get anywhere. She'd stopped by the gas station nearby and bought a small bag of pretzels along with a chocolate milkshake before walking out to the park and seating herself on the bench, watching as children played, as the ferris wheel climbed, as people walked their dogs around in the bright green grass.

Sisia tore open the bag of pretzels and stuffed some into her mouth, ignoring the crumbs that fell onto her navy blue skirt. Her long, golden twin braids hung limply on her chest, not yet long enough to brush against the wooden bench. She raised her head when she heard footsteps and watched as a tall, blond main with sky blue eyes and glasses took a seat next to her, throwing his arms over the bench and sighing. His head was raised towards the sky, his eyes closed, like he was in deep thought.

She ignored him for the moment and finished her pretzels, getting up to toss the bag into the nearby cylinder-shaped silver trashcan. When she turned around to return to her seat, she found the man staring at her curiously.

"You…look familiar," he said slowly. She arched an eyebrow, dusting the remaining crumbs off of her skirt and her blouse.

"I can't exactly say the same for you," she replied calmly, seating herself beside him again. "…Are you American?" He chuckled and nodded vigorously.

"S'that obvious?"

"Sort of." He laughed again before returning his gaze to her.

"Really, you look so familiar…what's your name?" Sisia looked him in the eye and answered,

"Sisia Vogel. My brother's more well-known, though, and his last name is Zwingli." His eyes brightened, if that was even possible.

"Zwingli! I think my brother Arthur works with some guy named that…" he muttered.

"Oh, really? What's his job?"

"Bartender." The blond girl frowned.

"My brother works at the weaponry shop…" she murmured (she still honestly wasn't sure why they had one).

"If I remember right, the bar's right next to the weapon store," the stranger pointed out with a grin.

"…What about you, mister?" she asked.

"Eh? What do you mean? Where I work?"

"Your name." He scratched the back of his head and readjusted his glasses (which seemed awfully loose, and dirty now that she looked closer at them).

"Alfred F. Jones!" he declared loudly, raising his fist towards the sky. Sisia chuckled at the action. "How old are you anyway, Sisia? You look a little too young to be here all by yourself…" She frowned.

"I'll have you know that I'm twenty."

"Twenty? Damn!" He looked her up and down. "You could pass as a middle schooler to me! You really sure?" She nodded again, practically glaring at him.

"I get that a lot, so I guess I shouldn't get so mad…" she sighed. Alfred scratched the back of his head again, as if he was nervous.

"I'm twenty-three," he admitted. Sisia smiled warmly.

"Vash is twenty-two," she added. He frowned in confusion.

"Vash? Who's that?"

"My brother, remember?" she chuckled. "Vash Zwingli. That's his name."

"From what I've heard from my brother, he's a rather…strict, unpleasant type," the American said with a grimace. She shook her head, her braids flying with her.

"Never to me. He just…has trouble getting along with other people." And as the minutes passed by, slowly turning into hours, they continued chatting. The sky grew darker and darker and more people began to leave, replaced by the creepers who liked to hang out outside at midnight.

"You said your name was Sisia, right?" Alfred asked again, receiving a nod from the small girl. "Do you have a phone or something?"

"Of course I do!" she giggled. She pulled it out—it was a soft yellow color with a rose sticker stuck onto it—and searched for her number (which she had yet to memorize). "Here." She turned and displayed her phone's screen to him, waiting patiently as he typed her number into his phone. He then texted her, she got his number, and they parted ways, both reluctantly going to their homes where their angered brothers awaited.

* * *

"…Vash? Vash, are you up?" Sisia silently closed the front door behind her and took of her shoes, neatly placing them on the mat to keep dirt off of the polished floors. "Vash?" She made her way up the stairs and quietly knocked on his bedroom door…confused when she heard voices coming from inside.

"Vash…? Are you okay…?" The voices suddenly stopped, and she could hear things crashing around the room. Her heart beginning to race faster, her hand quickly reached for the doorknob, but was too late. Vash yanked the door open and stared at her with bewildered eyes and his hair even messier than before.

"V-Vash, are you—"

"I'm sorry I kicked you out," he speedily muttered. He brushed back his bangs and smiled sheepishly. "You're, uh, okay, right?" After a few moments, she nodded slowly, still searching for what to say. "Can I ask of a quick favor, though?"

"…Eh?"

"Can you stay the night at Elizabeta's house? I'm…having company over." His eyes glanced behind him quickly, and Sisia arched a curious eyebrow (yet said nothing).

"Um…sure?" The Swiss man then pulled her into a tight hug, a thankful, relieved expression on his face. "I thought you didn't like people staying over, though…" she pointed out.

"I…don't hate this guy as much?" he asked.

"That's a question, Vash," Sisia sighed, but with a smile on her face. "I'm sure it's for a good reason. I'll go get ready after I call her." Vash nodded and she skipped away, happy that her brother seemed to have lightened up from…whatever caused him to become like that.

* * *

"Alfreeeeed, make me a sandwich!" Peter commanded, pointing at the kitchen. Alfred glared at him, stuffing a handful of _Doritos _chips into his mouth.

"Go make yourself a goddamn sandwich, kid!" he retorted. "You're fifteen!" Peter childishly stuck his tongue out at the American and stormed off to the kitchen, yanking open a drawer to grab a knife. Alfred grumbled something under his breath and returned his attention to the football game he was watching (between two teams shall not be listed since the authoress does not like sports and therefore does not watch them). He'd come home only to find that Arthur had gone and left Peter—_Peter Kirkland, _the world's biggest troublemaker—home alone. Luckily, the fifteen-year-old hadn't destroyed anything (and hadn't even realized that Arthur had left), so he was safe…for now.

He felt something vibrate in his pocket and reached in, pulling out his phone. He flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller, and answered, "'Ello? Alfred F. Jones, aka Hero, here!" He heard someone slap their forehead and grumbling in the background.

"Alfred, you're not a hero. Get over it," Arthur's voice said. Instead of frowning, he smiled.

"Arthur! Where'd ya go? Ya left Peter all alone!" Said teenage boy plopped down on the couch opposite of him, three PB&J sandwiches on a paper plate, a scowl on his face.

"I'm at a friend's house," the Englishman answered, annoyance detectable in his voice to any other average person (but not America, since he's extremely dense). "I'll be staying the night here. You'll watch Peter, right?" Stuffing more chips into his mouth and sighing, he answered,

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Not like I got anything better to do…" After listening to the boring list of things that Arthur commanded Alfred (and Peter) not to do (ex: party, eat up the pantry, enter his bedroom, destroy the house, break things, etc), the American hung up and locked Peter in his room so he could finish the game without the boy's incessant whining.

* * *

"It's been a while since you've last stayed over," the Hungarian woman giggled. Sisia smiled warmly and put the drawstring bag containing her daily clothes—she already had a toothbrush and hairbrush and such ready at Elizabeta's house, seeing as the two were best friends and had sleepovers whenever possible—and replied,

"It hasn't even been a week, Lizzie. Four days isn't _that _long."

"It is for me~" she sang. She skipped over to an open window and closed it before turning to face Sisia again. "Sofia, Nata, Angel, Laura, Mei, Cara, and Cammy should be over soon." Sisia's eyes widened.

"Everyone's coming over?" Elizabeta nodded vigorously. "Last time we had a sleepover like this was in…June…last month, right?"

"Yep! We should really have these more often!" The doorbell went off and both Elizabeta and Sisia sprinted towards the door, opening it so see both Mei and Cara standing there, already in their pajamas.

"Hey guys!" Me shouted, tossing her arm around Cara's neck, much to the Vietnamese girl's surprise. "Are we early or are we late?" Elizabeta glanced down at her watch.

"You're…actually early for once," she stated with a shocked expression. Mei pursed her lips and Cara glared at her, nudging her waist (she disliked people touching her; in that sense, she was much like Kiku, a close friend of Mei's).

"Wow! I thought for sure we'd be late. I guess it's because I cut Yao's speech short…?" The two Asian girls stepped inside, dropping their bags in Elizabeta's room, and they waited on the couch for the other girls to come. Soon enough, Irunya, Natalya, Angelique, Laura, and Camille had come, and they eventually began doing each other's makeup (just about everyone was working on Cara, since Mei was so energetic and demanded that everyone give her a makeover…much to her dismay).

"…Sisia, do you know what day it is?" Camille asked once they'd all gotten into their sleeping bags in the living room of Elizabeta's apartment.

"Um…no, I actually don't," the blond said with a chuckle. "Why? Is something important happening soon?"

"No, I was just checking to see if you were okay. You sometimes stress yourself out too much, trying to take care of both you and your brother…" Sisia smiled and reached over to pat Camille's head, seeing as the Monacan girl was right next to her.

"It seems like you're more of the worrywart, Cammy," she chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Lili," the Monacan replied with a warm, fond smile.

* * *

"Lili! Lili, wake up! It's an emergency!" Sisia's eyes flew open and she saw all the girls sitting around here, their eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked, startled.

"We just have to get to yours' and Vash's house as soon as possible," Natalya calmly stated, though her expression betrayed it. They pulled her out of the sleeping bag and they hurried out the door, never minding the fact that they were all still in pajamas (and were receiving odd stares from Elizabeta's neighbors…save for Gilbert, who was just staring at them with Gilbird blinking innocently at them on his shoulder. Yes, they were neighbors). Elizabeta hopped into the driver's seat of her car, Sisia going into the passenger's seat (she'd walked herself over to the Hungarian woman's house, seeing as the two didn't live that far apart).

Sisia crossed her fingers and hoped to God that nothing was seriously wrong—she'd be devastated if something happened to Vash, her dear adoptive brother. Elizabeta raced through the few streets it took to get to Sisia's and Vash's house, and parked terribly—halfway on the sidewalk, the back of the car jutting into the middle of the road—and shortly after Cara's, Sofia's, and Laura's cars parked themselves nearby. The eight girls quickly rushed into the house after Sisia fumbled with the lock. What she found inside, though, surprised her greatly…

"Happy twenty-first birthday, Lili!" Vash shouted. Laura tackled her from behind and nuzzled her, screaming about how they'd been planning this for the past week since they knew the Liechtensteinian girl didn't pay much attention to what day of the year it was. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was agape, staring at her brother in complete and utter shock.

…So did that mean his whole 'anger' thing was just a ploy? An act to get her out of the house so they could prepare?

Yep.

"Y-you guys…" she whispered, hands going to her chest. Natalya gave her somewhat of a smile and Angelique pecked her cheek and ruffled her hair, telling her not to be so surprised. "You didn't have to do this, you know…"

"What? Of course we had to, Lili! You're one of our best friends!" Irunya cried out. Cara nodded stiffly.

"We never leave one out on such a special day…whether they remember it or not," the Vietnamese woman stated.

"Yeah! Now, what do you say we head for the cake, Lili?" Mei asked with a glimmer in her eyes. Birthday girl chuckled and nodded at the kitchen.

"Go ahead. Might as well before _Vash _devours it…" The Swiss man turned around, blush evident on his face, and denied his love for cake*****.

"Sure, sure," Laura said with a smirk, making her way to the fridge. _"Suuuure."_

* * *

The stars were beginning to creep across the black sky. Faint cirrus clouds were visible, some blocking the full light of the silver moon. Almost everyone at the birthday party thrown for Sisia—even the people Vash hated, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Roderich Edelstein and a few others, had come—was smashed and passed out in the living room. Poor little Sisia was all alone, staring at a pile of snoring, drunk people. She herself didn't drink much—the occasional sip of wine here and there—but she didn't drink much in general, either. She was surprised to find a passed out Alfred, who she never realized had even showed up (and to which she felt bad for).

After picking up everyone and placing them neatly on the couch (though she was small, she was not to be underestimated; Vash was constantly worried about her safety and refused to leave her home alone until she'd entered various self-defense classes****), **she tiptoed up stairs and walked to her bedroom, only to find that the door was locked. Confused, she glanced down at the ground and saw a note addressed to her. Picking it up, she speedily read it.

_Dear Lilli,_

_Meet me on the roof._

There was no signature saying who'd wrote it, but she couldn't help but feel that the handwriting was…familiar. Nevertheless, she entered Vash's room and opened his window, shakily climbing out onto the roof they had. She stood up unsteadily and climbed her way to the flat top, finding a figure sitting there, waiting for her. She quickly scrambled over and poked the person's shoulder, surprised at who's face she saw when the person turned around.

"A-Arthur?"

"Lili!" She pulled him into a quick, tight hug; she hadn't seen the man in quite a while since he was always busy…with something (yet she thought he was a bartender…). "Happy birthday, love," he congratulated with a smile. "Did you miss me?" She frowned.

"Of course I did, you silly Brit!" She lightly slapped him upside the head. "Why do you always disappear like that?"

"I have things to do, you know," he answered with a shrug. A certain American popped up into her head again and she smirked.

"…Hey, Arthur, do you have a little brother named…Alfred?" He froze and grumbled something under his breath.

"…Did you meet that git?"

"He gave me his number, too~! Why didn't you ever tell me about him? He's really nice," she replied cheerily, pulling her cell phone out of her pajama pants (she'd slipped it into her pocket just before hurriedly leaving with the other girls).

"He's an idiot," the British man mumbled. "But…I suppose I sometimes _do _enjoy spending time with him. He seemingly repels that Frenchman away, which I am grateful for." Sisia giggled.

"You still haven't patched things up with him, huh?" Sisia replied. "Oh well…" Silence fell between the twenty-five-year-old and the twenty-one-year-old. A dog barked in the distance and a few cars drove down the street, some pulling up into the driveway of their houses (or honking at Elizabeta's poorly parked car and flipping it off despite knowing that no one was in it). She could hear his watch tick-tock quietly on his wrist.

"…Lili." She turned around to look into his green eyes.

"Yes, Arthur?" He took a deep, shaking breath and bowed his head, his hair hanging limply in front of his face.

"W-will…you…g-go…" Seeing where this was going, her face instantly brightened up and she threw her arms around his neck, much to his surprise.

"Yes, of course, Arthur!" she shouted before giving him a quick but passionate kiss (to which he blushed extremely hard at). She giggled. "I wonder how Vash will take it…?" He paled.

"Oh shi—"

"I'll take care of it. Don't worry, Artie," she soothed, nuzzling his neck. "Took you that long to man up and ask me, huh? Haha~"

"H-hey, it did not take that long—"

"A year is a long time, Arthur," she replied calmly with a wide smile on her face. "I'm just glad you finally did…" He relaxed and sighed quietly, leaning into the younger girl's hug.

"…You're sure Vash won't kill me…?" She chuckled again, a beautiful bell-like sound.

"I'll make sure of it." They stayed still even as the moonlight slowly faded away, replaced with the strong, colorful first rays of the rising sun, and laughed together when they heard Vash's startled scream as he awoke next to Roderich on the couch.

* * *

*** This is now my headcanon if it isn't already canon. **

**** Another headcanon. ;3**

**I apologize if this wasn't what you wanted, 96bittersweetblackcat! DX I'm pretty sure it isn't, but I really liked the idea, and my fingers just typed it. P: I can always write more, though~**

**Haha I twisted around their ages~ Liech and Iggy are five years apart in this…like my parents~! And because of this chapter, I am raising the rating. I'll try to refrain from putting **_**too **_**much cussing in here…but my language is as bad as Romano's, if not even worse (when I'm really mad). I screamed "You fucking bastard!" at my little brother earlier today (Edit: yesterday) and my mom walked in, saying that people heard it down the street, and then added, "Classy." ._. **

**Also: **Sofia is Irunya's (Ukraine) nickname, Nata's is Natalya (Belarus), Angel is Angelique's (Seychelles), Laura is Belgium, Mei is Taiwan, Cara is Vietnam, Cammy is Camille's (Monaco's). **Yes, I love the Hetalia girls. A lot. **

**Okay, so the requests in the order I'll do them:**

**-Nekotalia (**96bittersweetblackcat)

**-Post WW2 where England goes to Liechtenstein's house and she comforts him **(September Samstar)

**-married couple!EngLiech with disabled kid **(September Samstar)

**-Allies following England around when they see him acting strangely **(Ayumi Kudou)

**-Circa-Victorian Season's ball theme **(AOI Shirogane)

**I'm not sure if they'll be the very next chapters (I REALLY want to write a 2p!talia one **_**so **_**badly~), but I definitely will write them—you can count on that!**

**:3**

_**I sincerely apologize for having you read this garbage. =w=**_

**I also have some important stuff to say. I think I'm going back to school on the seventh…and my mom will be in the hospital on her birthday, which is January fourteenth. She has serious back problems and they don't seem to be getting better (and the doctors can't figure out what to do). She's already had surgery and anything…so if I can't update for awhile, please understand that there are some personal problems in my life. Other than that, I'll try to update as often as possible. c:**

**Also, I'm considering getting a Tumblr. If I do, I'll take requests for any pairing there…even the pairings I don't really like…unless I'm in a shitty mood and I refuse to write it (but I'm usually a nice person, so I'd still probably get around to writing something for it xD). I'll write for Hetalia, Pokémon, Vocaloid, **

…**I'm still shocked that this got eleven reviews…and all positive ones, at that...**

**~~ethereal imagination**


	5. Comfort for the broken

**Reviews, again. :)**

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **…Really? Oh…well, I'm glad you liked it, and thank you. ^-^

** Scotty1609 : **Thank you! And of course. I'll get started on it after all the other requests and a few other ideas I have.

** AOI Shirogane : **Thank you for the criticism! And my silly thing told me it was a word, haha. xD I'll make sure I fix that in later chapters. I'm quite aware they're OOC, but that's because I wrote it in different places at different times (at home, in the car, at oma and opa's house). Again, thank you for pointing these things out~

**Disclaimer: **nothing.

**Warning: This may be slightly depressing. It's also very short.**

**I think the next one will be the Nekotalia one that 96bittersweetblackcat asked for.**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

You can't hear screams when they aren't vocalized. You can't hear the painful echoes as they bounce along the endless walls of her mind, trapped in there, forever imprinting themselves on her. The halls never end and she is forever reminded of her mistakes—of her past, her current experiences, of her possible future. Everything haunts her, everything frightens her, and there is no way out.

It's painful to not let it out —she's been asked so many times if something is wrong and replies, with a smile,

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking."

Sometimes the pain is unbearable, but she knows it's better to keep her problems to herself rather than get everyone else caught up into it.

* * *

He was a simple, broken man with nowhere to go because of his mistakes. He'd been offered help time upon time, but refused every offer due to his stubbornness. He would sit at a dirty bus stop in the pouring rain for hours, contemplating what to do with his life now.

Sometimes he wants to be dependent on somebody —anybody—and be comforted like a small child, to be told that everything was going to be fine and that they were going to solve his problem for him.

* * *

He stumbles upon a sobbing figure one day, deep in an abandoned garden filled with dead plants and broken shards of mirrors. She's hunched over on the stone steps where the fountain once was, her hands covering her face. She's wearing a red violet dress and she has a knife in her hand; two long braids of hair lay on the ground beside her.

He's surprised, as any person would be, but nonetheless sits down by her and pats her head, despite not knowing her. She opens up and tells him of everything—of the cruel, harsh words people have said to her, of the pulling feeling that nobody wants her; that her brother only adopted her for personal gain and truly disliked her. He listened awkwardly at first, but as the minutes turned into an hour and she finally finished her long, depressing story, he pulled the stranger into a hug. He ran his hands through her silky blond hair and murmured comforting things into her hair; something he so desperately wished to be done to him.

And she keeps a promise to him; she promises she'll meet him there everyday.

He eventually spills out his life's problems and she soothes him, cooling down his burning, irritated soul. She returns the favor and he does to, repeatedly. It's not long before they begin getting up and, with a deep breath and the knowledge of one another inside, push through and paint their skies, their life, for themselves.

She winds up a gorgeous, famous author; he winds up as a handsome, desired actor. Both are successful.

They still meet up in the abandoned, dead garden when they can, though, and one day, he presents her a sparkly ring.

* * *

**This was written because something happened yesterday. I finally told everyone I loved how I felt. I told them that I have an inferiority complex, that I dislike my own self, etc. And then…my mother came to talk to me about it. And after a lot of crying and explaining that I've always felt this way yet I've never let anyone know, she told me I can go to her when I feel down. I feel like I've finally gotten closer to her…**

…**And then I talked to my dad…it's one of the first times I've ever seen him cry, since apparently, a buddy of his died (he's out in Afghanistan right now; he's in the military). He told me to look up depression and see if that's what I have…and he pleaded for me not to kill myself.**

…**Now my heart feels even more broken at seeing someone cry over me.**

**((Also, I made a Tumblr. I'm Stardust-Prominences, though I'll make another one since I'm a retard and typed in the wrong password when signing up… ._. When I do, it'll probably be called Starlight-Prominences.))**

**~~ethereal imagination **


	6. Nekotalia, Garden chats

**This is 96bittersweetblackcat's Nekotalia request.**

**Since Liechtenstein doesn't have a cat design, I made one up for her. She's a tiny, orange-ish colored fluffy cat (by tiny, around Taiwan Cat's size since Taiwan Cat is noticeably smaller than the others…or Iceland Cat's, since he's the smallest of them all) with teal doe eyes. She has the ribbon her brother gave her wrapped around her neck, along with a tiny silver bell attached to it. I have no idea what breed she is because, as stated below, I'm more of a dog person. Let's just say she's whatever breed Taiwan Cat/Iceland Cat is…but with bigger eyes.**

**And oh my Arceus, England Cat is adorable. X3 As is Taiwan Cat…and Japan Cat…China Cat... =w= But England Cat kind of looks like a dog to me…but that's okay, since I'm more of a dog person.**

…**And you can just imagine what Switzerland Cat looks like… :u**

**Review:**

** DeathThePanda :** Yay you~ Yes, I'm quite aware (and slightly embarrassed ./.;;) at my mistakes. I guess I really do need to start reading them over, huh? It'd make things a lot…better for the readers.

Thanks. :c

** September Samstar :** You guys are really too kind… c': I mean, you don't even know me, yet I see this and I get a PM…

** Ayumi Kudou : **Oh, like reader x canon stories? I don't really care much for those either, but that's because sometimes it makes no sense for you to love a canon character…taking personality and stuff into consideration. I do, however, like OC stories, even if one of them falls in love with a canon character and vice versa. It's nice to see someone different from what we know, or someone we've created, put into a story and interacting with everyone else.

UKLiech is adorable, I don't see why it's not popular. :c ChinaLiech…it sounds kinda cute…I _love _ItaLiech (and RomaLiech!), and ItaSey is pretty good too (but I prefer RomaSey). RomaWan…now that I think about it, that sounds cute, too. I don't really have an opinion for SwissUkraine, but I don't dislike it or anything like that. I do like JapWan (I'm actually writing a oneshot for it too, haha xD), AmeriViet is okay, I don't care for SeaLiech, and I think SwissLiech is absolutely adorable~

I like the name Sisia, too! :3 It's one of the possible human names for her.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hetalia…things would be way crazier than they are now…

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

On a gorgeous day like this, with the sun high up in the sky and the temperature a comfortable warmth, England Cat would have liked to stay at his owner's home and sleep by the window, napping contentedly as the sun shone on his well-brushed fur (his owner brushed it every day he could). Instead, he was silently watching Liechtenstein Cat as she padded through her owner's (and Switzerland Cat's, since the two were owned by a young girl and a rather…violent man) garden, marveling at the beautiful, well-cared for flowers. Edelweiss flowers were the most common in the tiny little garden, despite Switzerland—the rather violent, respective owner of Switzerland Cat—not being the one to plant the flowers; his little sister, Liechtenstein—who looked up to him greatly and held him dear to her heart—did all of it, and came outside every day to water them.

Liechtenstein Cat stopped and arched her back, yawning, gazing sleepily at the shining sun. By chance, she turned around and caught England Cat's eye and squeaked, surprised to see him there. He himself took a step backward, not expecting her to find him so easily. But the shock quickly passed away and she smiled adorably, scurrying over to him. Millions of things to say shot through his brain, but nothing would come out. So Liechtenstein Cat sat there, blinking, waiting for him to say something, seeing as his mouth was open slightly.

"Uh…um…" he muttered, his green eyes darting this way and that in an attempt to find something to say. "The weather's really nice today, isn't it?" he blurted out once his gaze had landed on a cloud that was slowly drifting in front of the sun. Liechtenstein Cat nodded energetically.

"Yep! I'm sure the flowers love it," she answered calmly. Then she tilted her head to the side. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here, Mr. England Cat? Big Bruder would surely get mad if he saw you here…"

"Oh! I, uh…" Well, he couldn't just blatantly state that he was there just to watch her…could he? "…Um…" At this point, Liechtenstein Cat's face had softened and she giggled.

"Did your master lock you out?" she asked quietly.

"Um…yeah! H-he, uh, went out with…with…America Cat's owner!" he sputtered. She smiled.

"Oh, okay! You don't have to look so worried, though, Mr. England Cat! I'm sure Big Bruder wouldn't mind if I told him you were a friend!" she exclaimed brightly. He felt his face warm up—thank goodness he wasn't a human, otherwise he'd have a red face!—and he followed her shyly as she led him to the nice, cool shade of a willow tree.

"So, Mr. England Cat—"

"England Cat," he interrupted, gazing into her doe eyes, "just call me England Cat." Slightly flustered, she nodded strongly and continued to start off their conversation.

* * *

"…Liechtenstein Cat…" a voice growled from behind the two cats. England Cat jumped, startled, but Liechtenstein Cat just sighed and hopped up onto her paws, padding over to the side of the tree to get a good glimpse of her infuriated brother. "…what is _he _doing here…?" he asked, obviously trying not to head on over and murder the male.

"H-he's just talking with me, Bruder!" she truthfully said. He arched a thin eyebrow, not completely convinced. "Really, Bruder! He wasn't trying to hurt me or anything," she continued. "…He's a friend." They argued a bit more until Switzerland Cat finally gave up and sprinted over to England Cat, pointing a well-sharpened claw at him.

"Listen up, you Brit," he started lowly, too quiet for Liechtenstein Cat to hear, "if you even dare lay a _paw _on her or hurt her, I'm going to have my owner shoot you after I claw your eyes out." England Cat gulped loudly and Switzerland Cat paused. "Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," he responded shakily.

"Good." Then he proceeded to stalk away, the angered scowl never leaving his (undeniably adorable) face. Liechtenstein Cat trotted up to him and watched curiously as her brother disappeared. Then she looked back up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked, nodding at the sky. "It's getting dark, and you've been spending all this time with me…" she muttered.

"N-no, I'm fine." Seeing her unconvinced look, he quickly added, "Really, I can just pester my owner for food." Her gaze fell to the ground and she nodded slowly.

"…Will you come over again soon?" she asked quietly, so quietly that England Cat almost hadn't heard it.

"…Of course," he replied with a gentle smile before scurrying away and out the garden, thoughts shooting through his mind again as he pounced onto his owner and meowed loudly.

* * *

**I looked it up, and it said that the national flower of Switzerland is the edelweiss flower, and the alpine red rose for Liechtenstein. If I'm wrong, please tell me and I'll correct it! **

**I really want to write a multi-chapter story in which Romano has Tourettes, along with the symptom coprolalia—which means blurting out cuss words…which I think is very fitting. But in the fanfic, Feliciano would have to move in with him (along with bringing his two friends, Kiku and Ludwig) because his housemate kicked him out. There's more to it, but still…I'm wondering if I should do it or not. Seeing as there's Tourettes+coprolalia, I'm worried I might offend someone if I write it wrong… :/ But I really want to do it. ((Liechtenstein will be in it, of course, seeing as I adore her. I'll probably throw in some UKLiech in there, but it won't be the main focus.))**

**Now I'm just rambling on, haha.**

**~~ethereal imagination **


	7. Thank God

**Okay, this is short since I'm working on another thing and I have school. ^^;;**

**HOLY ROME, 22 REVIEWS? :"D **

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Thanks! :D I don't think I'm going to do that, though, since I'm better at writing serious stuff. I came up with a completely different idea now. :3

** Ayumi Kudou : **Thanks~!

** DeathThePanda : **Why do you feel bad? If it's because of the little sad face on my answer to your review…that's for the depression part. Your review didn't hurt my feelings or anything…if that's what you're implying. :3

I purposefully made her adorable~ Brother cat would sound kinda weird, but it does make sense…and yes, overprotective Switzy is fun to write. :3

** Guest : **Yay! :D I like FrUK too, but not as much as USUK… /shot

** Ayumi Kudou : **I'm more of a dog person, but I like the Hetalia cast as cats, too.

Yes! I completely agree! :D The Italy bros are already flirts and kind with the ladies, and I have a headcanon America would be a gentleman if he was on a date.

I really like the popular pairings, but I'm crazy about shipping so I ship just about anything. I like to write the under appreciated pairings because no one really writes about them…and they're really adorable and deserve more fanfics, be it fluff or tragedy. :c

Ah, same! Dx Reader x canon or OC x canon is fine, as long as the girls are thought about too! I LOVE the girls of Hetalia––every single one of them––and it sickens me that people hate on them for getting in the way of 'yaoi.' :/ Why can't they ship everything like I do? It makes life so much easier! XD Poor Seychelles…

**Oh, and this is ethereal imagination with a pen name change. xD**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

The sky was immersed in colorful, blindingly bright colors, replacing the normal cerulean color that ruled the world above everyday. It was almost…sickening how beautiful the world, nature itself, could be when there was blood being shed and families being torn apart in a matter of seconds. The men sprinted over the hill, swords in hand, roaring their battle calls. Slice upon slice, fall upon fall, they continued until the land was layered in deceased bodies, the green grass painted a revolting fresh red with an even more revolting smell that filled their nostrils. Still, they moved along, feeling no remorse for their actions and willing no mercy to those who they would slay next.

Instead of another group of reinforcements as expected, there stood a young, small person with short, choppy blond hair and wide, trembling blue-green eyes. Their people lay at their feet, dirtying the rather expensive-looking outfit they were wearing.

And they rushed towards them. They roared even louder before, despite the pathetically overwhelming numbers they had on the person. And then the person took out their sword and slashed blindly in front of them, blocking all the shots that came from the front. Few struck their sides, crimson staining the cloth, but their achievement didn't live long when the person turned and struck them.

Soon, there were few men left, gaping in horror at the tiny person who'd managed to defeat their little militia. There hadn't been many people, but they'd all been trained and were buff —much larger than this person, that much was obvious.

And so it happened that only one man was left standing. His blond hair, sticky with blood, stuck to his face as he trembled in place, his emerald eyes watching in horror as the person moved closer.

"Who are you?" they breathed. He determined it was a girl by the soft, feminine voice he'd heard, and sucked in his breath, afraid to move.

"..ur…land…"

"I can't hear you." She pointed her sword at his throat and narrowed her eyes. "Speak louder, or you'll pay the price." He gulped, and his throat graced the tip of the sharpened steel sword.

"…Arthur Kirkland."

"What were you and your men doing here?" she inquired, annoyance now detectable in her voice. She shuffled her feet and kicked the hand of a dead soldier off of her foot.

"…Attacking…"

"And you understand that your country's men shall never set foot near here again, right?" He froze. Was this woman…was this woman letting him off? Joy overflowed inside him before he remembered what had just happened and his current situation.

"…Yes, ma'am." She lowered the sword and he bowed, shaking even more than he had been before. He speedily turned around to leave when she grabbed his coat, effectively stopping him (what a strong grip she had…!).

"I never said you could leave," she said darkly, yanking him closer to her. He successfully fell by her feet, staring up into her frightening teal eyes. "I think you'll make a nice prisoner, hmm? I haven't had one in a while."

"N-no, I have—"

"Sisia. Sisia Vogel. Call me Lili from now on." She picked him up by his hair—he bit his lip till it was bleeding to prevent himself from screaming out in pain—and dragged him away, not caring for the carcasses, seeing as she stepped all over them on her way out. He writhed around in pain after she let go of him on the floor of her small little castle. She ran off shouting some man's name in excitement, and all he could do was sit there and pray to God or whatever deity existed out there that she wouldn't torture him…

* * *

Thank God she didn't.

* * *

**5 favorites, 7 followers, 530+ views, 142+ visitors…and 22 reviews, oh my gosh. This makes me feel kinda…happy. :D Certainly makes me feel like the heaviness in my heart is lifted~**

**Sorry for the shortness and lower quality for this one. xD It was quickly written so I could get on with Clockwork Heartbeats~!**

**Checking out Clockwork Heartbeats, if you're fine with character death and depression and fantasy and whatnot, once it is posted would be appreciated… :3 /shameless advertising**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	8. Egoselfishness

**Sorry for late update. :3 I should have quite a bit of time for writing since I won't be at school at all this week, due to my mom going to the hospital for some appointments. On the fourteenth, she'll be 35~**

**Reviews!**

** September Samstar : **Yep. :3

** TheCapsFan : **ohgoddd you commented! X3 Thanks, darling~ Love ya!

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Yup! Thank you~

** Ayumi Kudou : **Thank whatever-deity-there-is…my sister would have began chasing me again if I had him die. ._.

They don't have unrealistic personalities. Take Hungary for example––she is _definitely _not unrealistic. There are such things as woman having more balls than men. :/

Ugh, I don't get how people can be like that…and the people that try to make them like their ship and such…I happen to like Seychelles very much. The girls have as much as a place in my heart for the Hetalia fandom as the guys! xD IceSey's adorable, but I honestly do prefer HongIce. :3 Crack pairings are usually drop-dead adorable. In the shipping world, nothing has to make sense. XD

**I don't own the nice lyrics, guys~ Or anything. xD Oh, and in this…there's implied DenNor…since I freaking love that ship, and consider it my OTP for Hetalia…along with Spamano. They both make me die of blood loss. UKLiech makes me die of cuteness. **

**Apologies for the quality.**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

_Love or self, you have to choose––is it I, or is it you? _

_"Very well, the choice is yours." ––and with your glimpse…_

* * *

She sat upon a large, comfy throne, a beautifully carved table placed in front of her, cards thrown about it. Across the table stood a tall man in a black and red outfit, his spiky blonde hair sticking out in multiple directions. A crafty smile sat on his face, though his eyes seemingly betrayed the grin––they were emotionless and empty, like a deep, dark, blue abyss that one could easily fall into. She tapped her chin and concentrated on the cards before her, her clean-cut nails occasionally brushing over her bottom lip. With a deep inhale, she reached forward to grab one of the turned-over cards…

He glanced down at the teddy bear that sat beside him scornfully, childishly blaming it for all his troubles and unfulfilled desires. Across the table that was in front of him stood a man in white and gold, his light violet eyes gazing at him patiently, waiting for his decision. Her card showed up in his mind and he frowned, reaching for the bear, strongly desiring to…tear it. He knew it would do him no good; in fact, it would harm him more than help him, but one cannot keep away such human feelings.

He looked up at the never-ending ceiling––his black sky, from where he depicts his inner feelings of pain, sorrow, anger, hatred, and the like––and pleaded inside for her to hear his calls, and slowly closed his eyes as the man in white and gold shuffled and glanced behind him, his heart overwhelming with feeling for just a moment…

* * *

The man in red and black leaned down over the table, sighing.

"The choice is all yours, Miss," he said, glancing into her teal eyes, "so make sure you choose wisely." Her lip shook and she took the bear into her hands, chucking it across the room, watching angrily as it fell onto the ground limply. The movements were mirrored and he did the same, before slowly getting up to go retrieve it. After all, you can't have your emotions running wild like that…

* * *

She kneeled down beside it, the fire still burning within her. This time, however, as soon as she touched it, great pain ran through her body and she screamed. The man watched with no visible interest or feeling, simply waiting for her to make her long-awaited choice.

She crawled towards a nearby door, her card still in her hand. _Me…or you…_ She bit her lip. _Am I doing this for me…or am I doing this for you…? _The card glows as she makes her final decision––of what she does truly feel, or her intentions all along––and the room fades away into nothingness.

* * *

_I'm doing this all for you; "I'm doing this all for me?"_

_Dare say that about our love, and mister, I'll have to do away with you…_

* * *

The great grand doors opened once the two had gripped the other's hand, understanding what they had to do. If their love couldn't be the way it was now, they would become one…

The two men stood in the middle of the white light the room released, a content smile on both their faces. As they slowly faded away––as the two who held hands felt their essence disappear––they quietly thanked them and vanished themselves.

* * *

A boy and a girl met under a dying tree, the rain pouring down all around them. She drops her school bag in shock, her mouth agape and her eyes wide. He freezes, his eyes finally finding their way to hers. In less than a second, their arms are thrown around each other's neck, and four people have had their wish fulfilled.

_So, you or I––which shall it be?_

* * *

**Well…that pretty much had nothing to do with the song, but it just kinda…fell out, and I was inspired by it. The song is Egoselfishness/Egomama, and the specific version I was listening to was a cover by IA, a Vocaloid I happen to adore. Her voice is gorgeous~!**

**I'm still working on Clockwork Heartbeats, and I'm planning on a few oneshots and two more multi-chap stories (Fireflight and Redlight District), though I doubt I'll get around to them soon… :U As for Clockwork Heartbeats, Liechtenstein has a depressing part in it. I'm sorry that I love to write tragedy and stuff. TvT\**

**I might also do a complete story of this, like a few chapters…**

**And that last little part was not from the song.**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	9. Late Date

**I deeply, sincerely apologize for this extremely late update…! DX I was busy with other stuff––mainly working on videos (that I'll upload soon enough :I)––and kinda forgot about this… ._.;; My only thing to say is…expect stuff like this to happen from here on out…I'm very lazy...**

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Haha, thanks! xD No, actually, I haven't. Egolseifsh/Egomama is the only DECO*27 song I've heard. I might look it up sometime soon, though.

** 19th-of-the-12th : **Well, I love Alice in Wonderland, so I guess it's no surprise~ Yep, I'm with you on that. I like pitting them up against dangers––especially ones people wouldn't think of––and have them go through the loss of another and such….well, that, and I just like killing of characters for some reason.

It wasn't cheesy. :)

** Ayumi Kudou : **Yep. Sorry, I'm such a slow updater! Dx Crack pairings rock~!

** ItaLiech fanboy : **ItaLiech and UKSey are absolutely adorable! *u* England/Italy isn't really my thing, but I do like SeyLiech as well. I love all the characters~

Oh, thank you~! A HetaOni AU… ;-; I love HetaOni, but dang––I get so many nightmares from it…and it makes me so sad…Alrighty~

**Warning: Some friendly PruLiech is thrown in here.**

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

For some reason, England could not find Liechtenstein _anywhere. _He'd looked through the halls where they held their world meetings, he'd asked Switzerland and Japan and Russia and all the girls, but they had no idea where the Germanic nation had run off to. England and Liechtenstein were supposed to have a little date––he'd _finally _gotten Switzerland's approval after months of waiting and begging––but now, she was…missing.

So he decided to give up with a defeated sigh. He knew very well that she wasn't _ditching _him––she was never one to do such things, and she wasn't a good actress, either––but he was still wondering why she'd all of a sudden disappeared within the last thirty minutes of the world meeting…

The island nation glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and bit his lip. He could try and go to her house to see if she was there, but that was unlikely––and Switzerland would rip his head off if he discovered he'd set foot past his boundaries, even more so his yard. But it was when he saw the famed, self-proclaimed _Bad Touch Trio_––which, for those who are rather illiterate and can't understand simple words, means a group of three people––walking out the door leisurely…but there was one big thing missing:

Prussia.

Spain and France––otherwise known as Antonio and Francis––were chuckling and exiting, most likely off to have a drinking contest. Prussia was _always _there with them, usually heading the group with the knowledge that he would win again. Now that he thought about it, he didn't see the Prussian albino anywhere––and he normally attended the meetings, despite not being a country anymore––and that little fact worried England oh so much.

Prussia, Gilbert Beilschmidt––he was well-known for being a huge troublemaker, and would find whatever he could do along with his cronies to wreak havoc during a fairly peaceful time. Liechtenstein's face popped up into his head and he sprung out of his chair, dashing past Antonio and Francis––who stared at him, puzzled, before continuing their conversation––and outside, his blood running hot.

Why, if he found that damned Prussian anywhere _near _Liechtenstein, he'd turn more violent and serious than Vash himself. He listed all the places he thought Gilbert––or possibly Liechtenstein, if she indeed was with him––would be without Francis and Antonio as he raced down a wide street, not aware of where he was heading at the moment. He then nodded silently to himself and broke out into a run, passing every café and comic shop and embroidery store and tea shop he knew of, until he finally stopped, out of breath, and leaned against the brick wall of an abandoned building, panting heavily. It was then that his cell phone rang in the pocket of his jeans, and he pulled it out, relieved and shocked to see Liechtenstein's face on the screen, showing she was the caller. He hastily answered, and put the device up to his ear.

"Sisia? Where are you?" he asked, tripping over his own words. He heard her familiar, soft giggle and sighed inwardly––she was alright, thank heavens––and pressed a hand against his his chest, where his galloping heart was beginning to slow down.

"Calm down, Arthur!" she laughed––accompanied with shuffling noises in the background––with a pause. "I'm sorry if you thought I forgot."

"No, no, I was just wondering where you were…" he mumbled, quickly pulling the phone away to check the time––4: 27, sharp. "You had me worried." The Germanic nation giggled again.

"Oh, Arthur I'm at––hey, will you stop that? That tickles!" She broke out into a fit of laughter and Arthur heard another voice come from Sisia's end of the line––to which he raised a curious eyebrow at––but mostly ignored. Once she'd finally calmed down and regain her breath, she continued, "_Entschuldigung_, I'm at Prussia's house!" As if sensing that anger was slowly rising in the Brit, she quickly added, "I'm just trying to decide what pattern would be best to make a cloth for Canada, and since Prussia's good friends with him, I decided to ask him!" There was tense silence for a few minutes until Arthur sighed.

"…I'm sorry for freaking out like that, Sisia," Arthur apologized, a small smile gracing his face. It was impossible for him to stay angry at the adorable little nation––she was like his kryptonite, his ultimate weakness that would make him give into anything. He heard more background noise.

"Where are you?" Sisia asked softly, despite her companion being _Gilbert. _

"You know that comic store you and Russia often visit…?" he asked.

"You're there? Alright, I'll be there _really_ soon!" He heard her mutter something to Gilbert before they both said their unneeded goodbyes and she hung up, leaving him to walk up to the nearby comic store a few streets down and wait at the glass door entrance, that small smile never leaving his face––

only widening when he saw her small figure run up to him in the dying sunlight, tackling him with a loving, warm hug.

* * *

***entschuldigung : **sorry (German)

**Ah, I had my depression appointment on the 25th. I do have signs of depression and/or anxiety, but it's not full-blown. I'll keep seeing the woman––whom I shall call Mrs. S if I have to mention her again––for a while. She thinks I've pulled out of focus (like me quitting my work, never finishing anything), and that I can try getting back on track (I also mentioned I daydream a lot). She said that if I don't make improvements, I'll be put onto some pills.**

**She also told me things that she noticed about me––that I'm very, very caring, honest, articulate, thoughtful, bright––which made me turn as red as a cherry. xD And I discovered I really **_**do **_**have true friends––I was bawling on my bus for…various reasons…and my two high-schooler friends (oh, look, a hint at my age) came over and the girl hugged me and said all these really nice things…and then she said that I can always come talk to her, no matter what––that she'd always be there for me. The boy said that, too, and that they were my friends and always would be…**

**So, yeah…I'm in a pretty good mood as of late. :)**

**And, onto this story…I think next chapter'll feature Pokémon, since I love the games (and the manga, hhhhhn). **

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	10. Practice for upcoming Wednesday

**I know I said this one would probably be Pokémon-related…but I did this instead. See, on Wednesday, my German penpal––I live in Germany, I should really say, though I go to an American military base, since my dad's in the army––will be coming to my school, and I need to have my German sharpened up a bit, so I did this short, short drabble. I'm only in German I, so my German's not perfect. Dx **

**Fun fact for you awesome viewer (especially you continuous reviewers; you have no idea how much I love knowing that you guys will review! *heartheart*), I used to speak German (and French!) as a really small child, but when my dad deployed, I got them all mixed up and I had to stick to just English. It was also at that very school, which was partly the reason I had to stick just to English, that I learned some Japanese…that I also forgot. ._.**

**Reviews~**

** 19th-of-the-12th : **My mom doesn't want me on the pills either, and Mrs. S says she's not one who just shoves pills at you first thing. I hope I can get over the specific series of events that caused me to feel this way…I think it's been at least a year, maybe a year and a half or two…

I haven't, actually. :o But I'm glad they're getting more attention! How can you not like such an asdfjgrkngrk cute couple? No matter if your OTP involves one of them but not the other. Ahahaha, the Internet…some people are just widely misunderstood, so easily. As is sarcasm~

Liechtenstein and Prussia are my pairing whores for Hetalia. xD I ship Liechtenstein with Switzerland, England, America, Belarus, Hungary, Seychelles, Iceland, Italy, Romano, Greece, somewhat Netherlands, Belgium, and possibly a few more, and I ship Prussia with Liechtenstein, Russia, Hungary, Austria, any BTT member… ahaha, but I guess Hungary could also be considered another pairing whore for me. :3

Well, being happy is always good! You're not burning my eyes out of my head. :) I'm quite a chatterbox myself at times, so I can't just judge others like that. :3

Dankeschön!

** September Samstar : **Dankeschön, again~!

Thank you~ Overprotective Iggy is always adorable! X3 Oh, and by the way…I don't think I've said this before, but I love your pen name/username a lot for some reason. xD

**Warning: **Most likely awful German, very short (and probably not worth reading)!

* * *

**Faint Hearts**

* * *

_Lieber Arthur,_

_Ich heiße Sisia Vogel. Vor kurzer Zeit hab ich angefangen Englisch zu lernen, und du bist angefangen Deutsch, nein? _

_Ich erzähle dir etwas über mich. Ich bin siebzehn Jahre alt, habe kurze Haare, und grün Augen. Ich komme aus Liechtenstein, doch mein Bruder komme aus Schweiz. Ich wohne im Liechtenstein, auch. _

_Ich möchte Englisch lernen, doch mein Schule tut nicht habe eine Englisch Klasse. Tut dein Schule lehren Deutsch, falls du sind im Schule noch? _

_Ich hoffe auf deine baldige Antwort. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen. _

_Sisia Vogel_

* * *

**No, seriously, I sincerely apologize if my German is as god-awful as I think it is (got most words from Internet! _). The words are probably in the wrong order, but again, please forgive me.**

**TRANSLATION:**

Dear (male; Liebe is for females) Arthur,

My name is Sisia Vogel. I started learning English lately, and you are learning German, right/no?

Let me tell you more about myself. I'm seventeen years old, have short blond hair, and green eyes. I'm from Liechtenstein, but my brother is from Switzerland. I live in Liechtenstein, too.

I want to learn English, but my school doesn't have an English class. Does your school teach German, if you are still in school?

I hope to receive a letter from you soon.

My friendly greetings to you.

Sisia Vogel

**This doesn't really…count as a UKLiech oneshot…but I wanted to do it either way, since I can see this happening. I hope you guys don't mind too much. Oh, and ItaLiech fanboy––I'm doing that HetaOni AU for you, but it's put as separate~ I'll upload it in a few days if I can!**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	11. You should say Ich Liebe Dich

**Reviews:**

** 19th-of-the-12th : **Ahaha, I didn't expect many people to understand it…that's why the translation's there (and so I can understand what I just wrote too, haha). Thank you very much, again!

**Oh hey more German! :D **

**"In which England gets extremely frustrated at the fact that he cannot understand nor speak German." Some PruLiech is in here, too. :3 Translations are at the bottom, as usual!**

**Warning: More horrible German!**

* * *

**Faint Hearts**

* * *

"Ah, Liechtenstein, du bist ok hinter her gestern Abend?" Liechtenstein, who'd been seated with perfect posture on the red sofa cast to the side of the spacious room the countries were gathered in, turned around, eyes brightening with recognition of the albino prussian.

"Gestern Abend? Ja! Ich habe null Verletzungen vom vein…Kunststücke…" She let out a low, nervous chuckle afterwards, and Prussia blushed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Das gut. Ich war befruchtend du hattest gewesen verletzte bei den siedend Wasser…" Liechtenstein shook her head.

"Nein, ich bin gut. Ist Herr Deutschland gut?" Prussia clicked his tongue. England watched from the couch opposing Liechtenstein, face scrunched up, as if it would help him understand the foreign language. He only knew English––not America's slang version of it, mind you––and a tad bit of French, but German was still…alien to him.

"Ja, mein Bruder ist gut, doch er geschlafen zu Italiens Haus." The albino paused. "Schweiz wird nicht toten ich…korrekt?" Liechtenstein giggled again, faint pink dusting over her porcelain cheeks.

"Ich werde verhindert er––"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" Prussia and Liechtenstein both turned to see England––blushing heavily––staring at them, twiddling his thumbs, "..will, uh…teach…sometime…?" he mumbled. Prussia blinked a few times, muttered something to Liechtenstein––which made her blush even more––and walked away, whistling as he headed on over to France and Spain. Liechtenstein placed her focus on England, and her expression softened.

"…Did you say you wanted to learn German?" If it was even possible, his face heated up even more, and he tumbled over his own murmured words, earning another giggle from Switzerland's little brother. "It's okay to be shy…do you have any free time…? We can meet up, and I can give you lessons, if you really do want to learn German!" He nodded slowly and unsurely and she beamed at him. "Great! What time?'

"I…I should be free next Wednes––"

"I think you should start off by teaching him 'ich liebe dich'," purred everyone's favorite Frenchman.

…Though it's pointless to say it, France was escorted to the hospital by Spain, Prussia, and Liechtenstein after Switzerland beat him with his trusty shotgun. England didn't go unscathed, but his injuries were not as serious, and he ran off to his home, locking all his doors and windows.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"du bist ok hinter her gestern Abend?" = are you okay after yesterday?

"Gestern Abend? Ja! Ich habe null Verletzungen vom dein…Kunststücke…" = Yesterday? Yes! I have zero injuries from your…stunts…

"Das gut. Ich war befruchtend du hat test gewesen verletzte bei den siedend Wasser…" = That's good. I was afraid you had been injured from the boiling water…

"Nein, ich bin gut. Ist Herr Deutschland gut?" = No, I'm good. Is Mr. Germany okay?

"Ja, mein Bruder ist gut, dock er geschlafen zu Italiens Hause." = Yeah, my brother's alright, but he slept at Italy's house.

"Schweiz wird nicht toten ich…korrekt?" = Switzerland won't kill me…right/correct?

"Ich werde verhindert er––" = I will prevent him––

'icy liege dich' = I love you. (I HOPE YOU ALL KNEW THIS :U)

**The German word for Liechtenstein is Liechtenstein, obviously, and for Prussia, it is Preußen.**

**...Next chapter will definitely have Pokémon included. And maybe the fujoshi side of Hungary. It'll...probably be short as well...but the one after that will be longer, since I know what I want to do.**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	12. Underestimation

**Reviews:**

** 96bittersweetblackcat (x3) : **Nuu, I'll save France if anyone hurts him~ I love France! X3

Yup yup~

Ah, Internet…gotta hate it when it's being a bitch. ._. I've been getting better, seeing my school's psychologist; she's been helping raise my self-esteem and realize the good things about myself.

** Ayumi Kudou (x2) : **Thank you. :)

FUikamnsbefiuherjhbwihfgjknr eeriw let me love you *tacklehugs* I don't care much for the anime, but GAWD—I would gladly die for the manga… the games are really nice, too.

xD Yep. It is a pretty long name for such a small country, though, you've gotta admit that…and I'll also come forth and honestly say that I've never heard of Liechtenstein until I watched Hetalia.

** ItaLiech fanboy : **No problem!

Well, after all these other requests, I can do that, too. :3

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

England chomped down onto his lip, his eyes concentrated on the tiny little glowing screen in front of him. His fingers pressed down onto the buttons so hard that they turned a shade of sickly white, only to quickly fade when he gave the poor finger a speedy rest. The screen was the only thing to illuminate the darkness surrounding him—especially with the thick, fuzzy blanket thrown over his body, to keep the light with him. He suppressed a loud giggle when he heard an aggravated voice come from the device—a DS, in case you were wondering—and he ordered his loyal, amazing creature to attack the one opposing him.

"Dang it!" a hushed, quieted down voice came from the speakers, bringing red across the island nation's face. "You're such a jerk sometimes, Arthur!" He giggled girlishly, though it didn't matter to him when he remembered who he was conversing and playing with.

"It's just a game, Liechtenstein~" he teased, nearly dropping the DS when he heard someone shuffle around in the next room over. All of his brothers—all four of the damn, troublemaking brats; Wales, Scotland, Ireland, and Sealand—were staying the night over at his house, and Arceus _knew _what torture they'd subject him to in the case they'd found out of his close relationship with such a small, innocent country—they'd probably tell Switzerland that he was saying inappropriate things to her or whatnot; he knew the four would probably do such a thing, seeing as how heavily they bullied him when he was a wee child.

He frowned when Liechtenstein switched out her Azumarill with Ampharos, ending his powerful reign of terrifying grass powers on the water-type rabbit. The Grass Knot he'd ordered his Vileplume to use. It chipped a little of the electric-type's HP, but not by much. He simply sighed—biting his lip again at the sound of Liechtenstein's giggles—and had Vileplume use SolarBeam since the weather was already sunny in-game, resulting in a quick blow. Liechtenstein's Ampharos retaliated with Signal Beam, which caused Vileplume's HP to go down to red, causing that annoying-as-hell beeping sound.

"Dammit!" he whispered, going into his party to search for a good Pokémon to replace Vileplume for now. He withdrew the grass-and-poison type Pokémon and sent out his trusty Typhlosion, HP going down just a bit from yet another Signal Beam from the Ampharos, courtesy of Liechtenstein.

"Well, that was a close one for you~" she sang, sending a crippling Thunder at his Typhlosion. Luckily, the fully-evolved starter was strong and trained very well, and it didn't go down. The battle continued on and on until finally there was only Liechtenstein's Meganium and England's Kabutops, it was apparent who'd won and England cursed rather loudly, stuffing his face into his pillow.

"That's another loss for you, Iggy!" Liechtenstein cheered as her Meganium dealt the final blow to the Kabutops, resulting in yet another victory on her part.

"D-dammit…" he muttered. His blood ran cold when all of a sudden his source of warmth—the blanket—was pulled off of him and was replaced with the sight of an arrogant redhead, cigarette poking out of his mouth, grinning haughtily at him. Scotland's gaze flicked over to the DS, where it showed Liechtenstein's player sprite—simply kept as Lyra. His grin widened even more when he heard Liechtenstein's soft voice come from the speakers, asking England if he wanted to have another battle, or maybe even trade.

"Eh, who're ya talking to, _Iggy?" _his older brother teased, picking up the DS and holding it close to his face. "Ello?" There was a startled squeak from Liechtenstein's end and England's face turned cherry-red. He was pretty much damned now; Scotland had _always _been the worst brother of his, tormenting-wise. "What the 'ell is this?" he muttered, flipping the DS upside down and studying it closely. "Iggy?" At the realization of Scotland's cluelessness, his heart lightened and he smirked, taking the chance to hop up and snatch back the DS from his older brother's hands.

"What, that old that you don't know what this is?" He then uncharacteristically stuck out his tongue and darted around behind Scotland, out the door, down the steps, and outside of his house, till he reached sanctuary at a little wooden fort he'd built years ago out in the woods. His breath heavy, he glanced down at the DS again, happy and somewhat surprised to see that Liechtenstein was still connected with him. Catching his breath, he asked,

"L-Liechtenstein? You…you still there?" As he gradually regained his breath, Liechtenstein's calm voice answered him.

"Yep." There was a pause, and England leaned against the tree. "…Was that your brother that you told me about on Facebook?" He inwardly smirked at the reminder of him managing to trick the younger girl into getting a Facebook account behind her overprotective brother's back, his ego inflating momentarily.

"Well, I've got four."

"Ah…I see." She giggled again—a sound of silver bells to his ears—and then asked, "Do you want to battle me again? I'll go easy on you this time…" England's face heated up once again.

"N-no! I mean, uh, yes! Don't go easy on me, though, you little cheating twit!" And so it was that Liechtenstein won another battle, this time with Ampharos as her winning Pokémon, and England felt the need to dunk his head in the pond near his house to cool down the temperature of his face, and to maybe wash away the embarrassment of losing to such a girl like Liechtenstein.

Yes, he truly did underestimate her…greatly…

* * *

**X3**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	13. Amaranthine

**Review:**

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **Ah, I remember that! And sure thing!

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

No words could be used to describe the horror he felt bubbling inside him—the desperateness, the defenseless; as if everything he'd shown her in the past, everything he'd felt for her—it had all been for naught. All those years had passed by, century after another century, and he'd seem to _lose _her every time—be it to another man or to her unfortunate, heart-shattering death, though sadly the latter seemed to occur most often. And it was at those times that seemed to repeat themselves over and over, like a broken record, he would break down and drop to his knees in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the outbreak of emotion to calm down—

that was, of course, before he would get up and end that reborn version of himself yet again; his escape, though pitiful, at least partially protected him from the terror of having to see her corpse whenever he closed his eyelids, the vision forever to be imprinted onto his mind even though he hadn't been at the scene.

It was his punishment of sorts; he wouldn't say it was from the gods directly, since he didn't believe in such foolish things anymore, but he would consider it to be amaranthine, set in stone. He knew very well that he was destined to be with her from the start—a distant hundreds, maybe thousands of years ago (he'd lost count after his third try and his third loss)—and he would continue struggling to keep her with him, no matter how many painful deaths it took for it to end correctly. He would get the ending right, no matter what, and no one was going to stop him.

But it was yet another failure, and he found himself screaming at the top of his lungs and chucking the glass picture frames of him and her at the cinnamon-colored wall, tears cascading down his face that had been contorted by pain and hatred, sorrow and love.

He decided that this time—nay, next time—would be his last try, for he'd surely get it right this time, damn him if he failed once again. The blazing pain burned through his arm as usual, crimson meeting sterile silver and the ivory that held himself together, the pained shouts bit back by his canines seeking deep into his salmon lips, another trail slithering down the edges of his chin.

And it was long before he fell backward, the world turning blurry and everything slowly fading to black before the forever timeless image of _her _reappeared and he was at ease;

next time would surely be the last.

* * *

**I'm sorry if these seems…crappy or something…I haven't been in a good mood since yesterday…it's kinda weighing me down…but it'll fly over soon; I know it. Maybe I'll see Mrs. R soon, and she'll help me lift up my spirits if they don't rise on their own...**

**Either way, moving onto more important things: I'm going to make other fics with different characters paired with Liechtenstein. Each title will have 'Hearts' at the end of it, like this store, since I have no creativity. Some of the names will probably change, but so far I have: **_**Resonant Hearts **_**(PruLiech), **_**Frantic Hearts **_**(ItaLiech), **_**Sympathetic Hearts **_**(HunLiech), **_**Deranged Hearts **_**(RusLiech), **_**Numb Hearts **_**(Belarus/Liech), **_**Ecstatic Hearts **_**(AmeriLiech), **_**Hospitable Hearts **_**(Taiwan/Liech), and **_**Temperamental Hearts **_**(RomaLiech). So if you like any of those pairings, it would be VERY much appreciated if you checked them out once I've got them posted. I'll try to make one for every pairing I like that includes her. If you haven't noticed yet, yes; I do love Liechtenstein very much.**

**...Moxie Rayne.**


	14. I Can Explain

**Reviews~**

** TheMysteriousGeek2345 : **yeschildfalldeeperintothefan dom Thank you, and trust me, I'm not dropping this anytime soon. ^u^

** TheCapsFan : ** I did yesterday. :3

** September Samstar : **Yup yup~!

** Ayumi Kudou : **I could never sell my DS. Dx I also play Rune Factory, and on my 3DS, I've got the Kid Icarus game and the Kingdom Hearts: DDD.

Yes, he indeed did. 8D

** ItaLiech fanboy : **Pokémon can successfully make me feel better sometimes, and it's fun writing about it.

I (obviously) like her with England and Russia, and I think she could make a really strong relationship with China if she had the chance (and maybe something more). I also pair her with America and sometimes Canada, though not France, though I can see the two also being good friends.

** Lil Doufie : **I forget to review on lots of stories, too. :3

Oh god, I love IceLiech. X3 PruLiech is bafhjerkgqfw adorable yay~!

** Ayumi Kudou : **Well, I love you too! XD

** ItaLiech fanboy : **I love Liechtenstein~

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

A frown stuck itself to her face just moments after the small Germanic nation had woken up. She'd quickly cast her gaze out the window, only to notice the thick blanket of snow the had covered nearly everything in sight. There were still snowflakes falling down from the gray sky, sticking to anything it touched, since it was cold enough outside for it to be there. She'd been told beforehand by Ludwig that snow often did fall around this time in Bayern, but she hadn't paid it much mind at the time. Now, she was upset, for she hadn't brought gloves or extra jackets, except for the bright orange one Vash had given her.

She wasn't a fan of the cold either; she sneezed a lot and it made her face turn a blotchy red and she felt disgusting and stayed inside all day, with just a cup of hot chocolate and the TV for company.

She just sighed and hopped off the bed, leaving the black-and-white checkered covers a tangled mess from her fitful slumber. She slipped on her bunny house shoes and yawned, making her way over to the small kitchen the house held. Since she and Ludwig were rather close, he'd kept a house for her in his country (despite the obvious complications that could come between the two at any given time), and she'd appreciated it. Vash had gone off to do some training, and hadn't wanted to leave her all alone in the house, so she'd made her way up to the house in Bayern just the day before.

Sisia turned the Tassimo machine on, placing a beige mug underneath and popping some milk into it, watching with great boredom as hot, fresh milk poured from the coffee/tea maker into the mug. Soon after, she had her fresh cup of chai tea, and she switched the TV on, prepared to have a boring, cold day, seeing as she was most definitely not going to run out and play in the snow.

A few minutes into some Disney movie from America, translated to 'Bärenbruder 2', she heard a knock at the front door, and she quickly scampered on over, straightening the front of her nightgown before opening it, finding three people she was surprised to see—Gilbert, who rarely visited her and often playfully teased her, Matthias, who she didn't interact with much but still considered a brother like friend, and Arthur, who she often met up with on the weekends to simply chat over some cake or to show off some handkerchiefs they'd both made. Blush dusted over her pale face when she realized how underdressed she was in front of the men, and she began stuttering things before Matthias simply chuckled and scooted inside the house, shrugging the snow off his black coat and hanging it up on a little green hook on the wall.

"Lilli, it's nice to see ya!" He bent down and squeezed her tightly, nearly suffocating her. Gilbert and Arthur came in quickly after, slamming the door behind them to get rid of the numb cold, also hanging up their coats and strutting into her living room as if they were regular visitors. Taking a deep, shaky breath and wrapping her arms around herself, she followed them with a puzzled look and asked,

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" She was very well aware of their bad drinking habits (though they didn't appear to be 'smashed' at the moment), and was sure that if Vash discovered that they'd come over, they'd be shot as many times as he had bullets. Gilbert whirled around with a wide grin, his crimson eyes glittering.

"We just came for a visit! It's not often you're separated from Switzy, y'know," he chortled, clutching his stomach. Sisia frowned again, but scuttled over to the leather sofa and acted as if they weren't there, continuing to watch the translated movie.

"Oh, Brother Bear," remarked Arthur, who'd rested his head on the top of the couch. "Alfred showed that to me once…" His face twisted in disgust. "I couldn't get through it since he spoiled the entire damn thing for me. Stupid American," he mumbled before knocked to the floor by the excited Matthias.

"hey, Lilli, Lilli! Do you have a game we can play?" he asked, his eyes wide and droopy like a begging puppy's. Sisia place her face into her knees, unsure of what to do—what _was _one to do when three alcoholic men came over for a little 'visit'? As if noticing her discomfort, Gilbert sat down next to her and slung his arm around her, saying,

"Ludwig'll be on over soon, lil Birdie~" Gilbird, who was nestled atop his head of silver hair, chirped and flapped his tiny yellow wings before nuzzling back into his owner's head again.

"Really, what are you guys here for…?" she asked quietly, her face still buried between her knees. Gilbert chuckled again, pulling her closer.

"To have fun! Y'see, Liza and Little Master are off somewhere, and Vash is out training, and we've all got nothing better to do, so…here we are!" They were interrupted by the sound of something crashing, and Sisia jumped off the couch in shock. Matthias had stumbled over a blue mopping bucket and tripped into the pantry room, landing face first into the wooden shelves that held all the food, and somehow knocked it over, successfully snapping it in half and spilling every single food item on it in the tiny room. Sisia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. Gilbert just continued his laughing and Arthur gasped in shock, appalled at the Nordic's clumsiness.

He groaned in pain before poking his head out from underneath the shelves, a goofy grin on his face, thumb up to show he was okay.

"M-Matthias!" she shrieked, face paling considerably, "What the _hell?" _Gilbert choked on air at the little girl swearing and Arthur fell silent, backing away into the corner of the light green walls. Matthias' expression fell to shame and embarrassment, and Sisia marched on over to help the bigger, older man out from the mess he'd made. She glanced around at the enormous pile of canned food and all these other things (probably from America, she presumed), her blood running cold when she heard another knock on the door.

"_S-Scheiße_!" Gilbert cursed, trying to squeeze himself behind the wooden faux-fireplace that the TV stood on, glancing around in desperation when it failed. Arthur sprinted towards the door, yanking it open to reveal a rather surprised Ludwig, a few grocery bags on his arms. Arthur quickly turned around and whispered,

"Quick! Shove it all into the room before he comes in!" to Sisia, who nodded affirmatively and began pushing it all in with the help of Matthias. Arthur then returned his focus to Ludwig and chuckled nervously, trying to come up with something to keep him stalled. Ludwig arched an eyebrow and took a step in before Arthur screamed, catching the German's attention.

"Is something wrong, Arthur?" he asked, forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Oh, uh…umm…um…" He snapped his fingers behind his back, trying to think of something. "I…I see you stopped by a grocery store…erm…" An idea came to him. "D-did you get some strawberries?" he quickly asked, his words slurring together with the speed.

"Strawberries…?" Ludwig glanced into the few bags he had and shook his head slowly. "Nein, I don't…did you need some?" Arthur nodded vigorously and began pushing the German down the stairs, sputtering random things.

"W-well, I guess you'd better go get some! They're really important; we need them!" He stopped when they reached his forest green car and he rushed back into the house, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He sighed with relief and peeked around the wall, seeing the three (Gilbert had joined in while Arthur had occupied Ludwig) slam the pantry door behind them, breathing heavily. Sisia was the first to notice him and smiled weakly.

"Thanks," she said, out of breath. "But..where'd he go…?"

"He went to go get strawberries," the Englishman said, his face suddenly warming up.

"Strawberries, huh?" She tittered lightly. "I love strawberries…" Both Matthias and Gilbert dropped themselves halfway on the couch, muttering things about cheesecakes and paper planes and Im Yong Soo trying to grope them to see if they had boobs.

"I know," Arthur replied, making his way over to the kitchen. Gilbert noticed this, and began freaking out.

"N-nein! Ey, Arthur, c'mere for a sec!" The Englishman raised one of his thick, black eyebrows curiously, but turned around and went over to the Prussian either way. Sisia sat by herself on the third couch, trying to pay attention to the movie as she had been before the three had to interrupt her. The albino whispered something into Arthur's ear, which made his face turn a cherry red, and Matthias crawled over, commanding Gilbert to tell him what he'd said. It ended with both Matthias and Gilbert rushing up the wooden stairs, leaving a heavily blushing Arthur alone with Sisia in the living room.

Sisia leaned backward and tried to look up, but she assumed they'd run off into one of the few rooms she had on the upper floor.

"S-so, Sisia," Arthur began, catching the Liechtensteinerin's attention, "is there something you want to do…? Like, go build snowmen in the snow…?" She frowned again and Arthur bit his lip; this encounter felt a bit too much like the time he'd attempted to sweet-talk Natalya into kidnapping Alfred…

"I don't like the snow," she answered calmly, reaching over the armrest to grab a baby blue fleece blanket that had been sitting on a fold-up table. "Or the cold."

"Oh, I see…" he muttered, getting up off the ground to place himself on the couch next to hers. He couldn't understand a thing the movie was saying, though he didn't feel like asking the little blond to change the channel to something in English—that, he thought, would sound quite rude. "D-do you have a board game or anything…? Like Sorry?" She shook her head, her dark blue ribbon bobbing along with her. It seemed like she never took it off, like it was a part of her—like Ivan and the scarf Katyusha had given him when they were both much younger.

"…Do you want to watch something else?" Sisia suddenly asked after noticing the island nation's lack of interest with the current movie. He shrugged, pursing his lips.

"It's up to you," he said, and the room fell silent again. It was like this until there was a loud, ear-splitting scream from upstairs, and both sprinted up to see the ruckus. Matthias, once again, was in trouble —he was hanging halfway out the window, his legs flailing around in the air.

"H-hold on, bro!" he screamed, and Sisia pieced together that Gilbert was also out the window, and that Matthias was trying to pull him up. Arthur rushed over and grabbed Matthias, pulling back to help heave Gilbert back through the window. They could hear his elated, though somewhat shaken, laughs, and the continuous chirping of Gilbird as he attempted to fly back in on his own.

"How did you guys do this?" Sisia asked loudly, grabbing Arthur and pulling with all her might. Within a few minutes, the Prussian came tumbling back in, a wide grin on his ghostly face.

"Holy shit, that was fun!" he shouted, paying no heed to the tangled mess of the three other nations. Matthias had fallen backwards, squishing Arthur into Sisia, and the three fell to the ground, Sisia on the bottom—like a game of dog pile gone wrong. Sisia struggled underneath the weight of the older, bigger countries and felt relieved when the gigantic mass that was Matthias finally untangled himself from Arthur and rolled off, quickly placing his hat back onto his head. Arthur jumped off of Sisia, face red, and Sisia sat up, eye twitching.

"G-Gilbert…." she began, face turning an angered red. The Prussian noticed this and began to sink back; Gilbird buried himself behind the thicker locks of his silvery hair. "You do realize this isn't exactly _my _house, right…? It still belongs to your brother…" She turned her gaze to Matthias, who jumped in fear. "And when he discovers that pantry…" The Dane gulped, trembling. "Felicks has told me that he gets _really _frightening when he's mad…" Arthur was kind of surprised when she didn't turn to face him and continue speaking, but also relieved. Gilbert then shot up and grabbed Matthias' wrist, gliding down the stairs to escape the little girl's wrath.

She then smiled cheerily and wiped some dust off her gown, standing up and offering her hand to Arthur, who'd seated himself by the door. "Do you want some tea? I don't think I've got some like you have at your place, but there's a Tassimo coffeemaker, and I've got some chai…" As she rambled on, he took her hand and pulled himself up, listening silently with a smile as she went on and on quietly and followed her to the kitchen, where she began making him some chai. Gilbert and Matthias were seated silently on the couch, eyes small and focused on the TV. The movie had passed and it was now some random movie that looked as though it had been made a decade ago, when American movies were much cheesier than they were now.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until Ludwig gets back," Sisia said, giving Arthur his mug of steaming-hot chai. Gilbert shuddered in the background, giving Gilbird a speedy pat on his tiny little head before stuffing his hand back into the pocket of his baggy Levi jeans. "And if he really does bring strawberries…there's a poundcake in the fridge, and we can slice them and have some dessert, like last week!" she sang, skipping over to the living room. Gilbert glanced sideways at Matthias, who glanced back, and evil looks were placed on their faces. Gilbert's legs creeped out a bit, waiting for Arthur to hurry on towards Sisia. He went around her to go to the other couch, but as Sisia came along, she tripped over his foot, bumping into Arthur and knocking his fresh chai onto the carpet, and pretty much fell into his extended arms while Gilbert cackled and Matthias attempted to hide his giggling self behind the Prussian's figure.

Red-faced with splatters from the vanilla chai, Arthur growled and the two finally ran out of the house, scrambling over to Gilbert's bright red truck and igniting it, praying to God or whoever was out there that the Liechtensteinerin didn't unleash her full fury and wrath upon the two poor, innocent men. Sisia could hear Arthur's heart racing in his chest, and blushed deeply.

"Oh, uh…" Realizing she was still on him, she slowly began to rise up…

Until they heard something drop to the floor again.

Their heads slowly turned to see a shocked Ludwig standing there, mouth agape and eyes wide and bags deposited on the floor.

"….I can explain….?"

* * *

**Ah, Bavaria…I live there. Well, it's called Bayern here in Deutschland (I don't know the English names to the other German states, since in my German class, the map only has them in the German names… T^T). Though I live farther up north…and we've been getting quite some snow, with huge snowflakes. I just over exaggerated it a little bit in this. :3 And I sympathize with Lilli in this…I hate the cold too; I want to go back to Phoenix, Arizona….Another thing is that the house is based off of mine, though mine is much bigger. xD**

**Liza is Elizabeta (Hungary), Little Master is Roderich (Austria), Matthias is Denmark, Natalya is Belarus, Katyusha is Ukraine, Felicks is Poland.**

**Here's some German for you English-speakers: the German word for living room is Wohnzimmer. If I remember right, the article 'der' is used for it…but I'm not sure...**

**As for the other fics…the PruLiech one, Resonant Hearts, will be posted first…and then after I get some progress done on that, Frantic Hearts (ItaLiech), and so on…~**

**And I just realized…2 more reviews, and I've got 50! :D I should do something special then…maybe a longer oneshot? Oh, that reminds me, that HetaOni oneshot'll be up soon, ItaLiech fanboy.**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	15. Starlight, starbright

**Aaaand here's the fifteenth chapter! ;-;**

**Reviews!:**

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **;_; I sometimes make my own self sad at what I write. xD

** September Samstar : **Ah, Denmark, poor boy is a ditz. Well, he had Gilbird, so maybe he thought he could…who knows what runs through that brain of his (if he has one…)!

** ItaLiech fanboy : **I might be starting Frantic Hearts ahead of time on my Tumblr, but I'm not sure. :3 And I'm sorry for the HetaOni one taking so long. ._.

**Ayumi Kudou : **I do too. xD

I love Yao. China's pretty underrated within the fandom, but he's a BAMF. And perfect explanation, my friend~ 3 Even if Arthur and Sisia weren't involved in a romantic relationship, I can see them being the best of friends. I agree with that Ivan part (I highly doubt he'd scare her unless they were at war and everything was serious)…and as for Francis, I totally agree. I know lots of people think he's a rapist, but really… :/ He's a huge gentleman, underneath the flirtatious attitude and pervertedness. By those people's standards, that means I would be a rapist too, since I sometimes make flirty remarks and I'm a huge pervert. AH GOD I CAN SEE ALFRED AND SISIA BEING BEST BUDS MAN. And I can see Sisia going up to Canada and having a nice little picnic outside on a hill with some pancakes and enjoying the scenery while talking about awesome stuff~

* * *

_**Faint Hearts**_

* * *

"Elise," began Arthur, arm extended towards the sky, "look - that's the first star out tonight. Do you know what that means?" Elise shook her head, long golden twin braids flowing freely behind her on the gentle zephyr that rolled by.

"Is it something special?" she inquired, shifting over closer to him. They were seated atop the highest hill within the boundaries their little school allowed them, gazing at the stars beginning to twinkle out in the night sky as the sun had now dipped away beyond the horizon. The two normally didn't spend time together like this, but Arthur had seemingly been getting closer and closer to her - all behind her overprotective brother's, Vash's, back, which she greatly admired. He was well-known for his stock of guns - which school officials couldn't find whenever they searched his room - and he didn't hesitate shooting at someone if they even breathed on little Elise.

"Well, one could say so," the Brit answered calmly, a small smile forming on his face. There was another thing she'd noticed - the fact that he rarely seemed to smile when he was around his rather loud, rambunctious friends; she'd wondered time and time again why it was different with her - but it made her feel gleeful and elated on the inside, so she ignored it. "Like you do on the last candle of a birthday cake, you're supposed to make a wish on the first star you see in the night." Elise's eyes widened.

"R-really? Do the wishes come true?" Arthur chuckled.

"Well, that's something you'll have to find out for yourself." He then closed his eyelids gently and leaned back, head raised towards the sky, and Elise stared down at her lap. "Go on, make a wish," Arthur whispered.

"A wish…hm…" She leaned back, as Arthur had, and stared up at the sky in deep thought. So many things she could wish for - and she assumed she had to hurry, before the other stars could come into sight.

_Stay with me forever. _

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Arthur chortle heartily. Elise's face flushed and she turned to face him.

"Wh-what is it?" she queried. He wiped his forehead.

"You're not supposed to say it out loud," he whispered, lightly cuffing the back of her head. She turned beet red, but for once, she was happy about it.

* * *

**Happy belated Valentine's Day ;v; this is what procrastination gives you; belated gifts to amazing readers. **

**~~Moxie Rayne **


	16. Piercing?

Faint Hearts

* * *

Erika grimaced at the unfamiliar scent the second she stepped into the small shop on the corner of two main roads in some city up in Germany, which was where she was at the moment, and the sound of needles pressing onto people's bare skin. Posters adorn the otherwise boring, plain light blue walls, and the only livin thing in the small store other than the owner and a few people wating to get something done on them is a small dachshund relaxing soundlessly in it's little oval-shaped bed. Ludwig stepped in from outside behind her, Matthias, Lukas, Gilbert, Alfred, and even her own very pissed of brother crowding in shortly after. Matthias had a strong grip on Vash's arms, which he kept pinned behind the Swiss man's back for further annoyance of him.

"Lilli, I swear to Gott, if you really fucking do this -"

"It was a dare, Switzy! Jeez, chill out every once in a while," Gilbert interrupted with a broad grin, rubbing the top of the shorter man's head, earning him a low growl. "She'll live. And I doubt you'll kick your precious little sister out of your...humble abode," he soon added.

"I...I'm not so sure I want to do this..." Erika whispered, visibly shaking. Ludwig shook his head and backed further into the corner beside a potted plant, muttering things to himself in German.

"Trust me, it won't hurt one bit!" Matthias assured, a goofy smile breaking out on his face as well. Lukas just stood silently beside him and slightly shook his head, much like Ludwig, with his eyes cast towards the ground, presumably of shame for being seen in public with Matthias, Gilbert, or, even worse, the both of them there. Alfred just leaned against the window and texted somebody nonstop, loudly chewing gum and ignoring everyone else in the little group.

"I won't let her do this!" Vash shouted, lashing out against Matthias, much to the Dane's surprise. He knocked the taller blond over successfully and readied a punch aimed at Gilbert before Alfred suddenly swooped in and a lamp was suddenly smashed against Vash's head, knocking him out - much to Erika's expressed horror. When noticing her shocked expression, the American simply shrugged, and said,

"Once in a lifetime chance to see you get something like this. Now go and get 'im done, chickie!" And thus, Erika was shoved to her impending doom in the guise of an average-height man with various tattoos on his arms.

* * *

Arthur was shoving Alfred's seat far away from his at the world meeting before everyone else had arrived when the doors slowly opened and in walked an embarrassed-looking Erika with her head hanging low and her brother mysteriously nowhere in sight. Arthur arched an eyebrow, but nonetheless continued his work.

"What's wrong, Lilli?" he inquired softly. He could see her turn red beneath the blond bangs obscuring her face and frowned. Just what...?

"I...I lost a dare..." she whispered do quietly he could barely hear her voice. "And...and I had t-to get this..." She lifted her head up just slightly and the Brit could see a blotch of red on the side of her nose - well, until he looked closer.

"You got a nose piercing!?" he shouted. Her shoulders sunk.

"I-it didn't hurt, if that's what you're...indirectly asking..." she said. "But...aha...it is still kind of...embarrassing...and it doesn't...feel like me...y'know?" Arthur took a deep breath. The nose piercing didn't look all that bad, really - it was a rather appealing ruby color, just like her birthstone - but, as she'd said, it didn't really...suit her...not in his eyes, at least.

"Who dared you...?" he asked slowly, lips pulled back thin. She frowned.

"...Why?" Erika questioned.

"I'd just like to know," he replied.

"...Gilbert." He exhaled angrily and began stomping away, scenes of murder already flashing through his mind.

"W-wait! Where are you going?"

"I have business with a certain Prussian," and he slammed the doors shut whilst sending rage-filled death threats to the idiot's younger brother, just in case he didn't get the message to watch the albino after he was through with him.

I'm sorry! ;-; For being gone awhile! But here is a new crappily-written chapter!

I wrote this cause I got a nose piercing a few days ago. :3 But mine isn't ruby, like Lilli's - it's turquoise~

~~weaver of the celestial skies


End file.
